


To Belong

by thekatthatbarks



Series: Sakura and Her Scarecrow [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, F/M, Witch!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura takes Kakashi into town with her.





	To Belong

               

                Sakura didn’t _used_ to hate going in to town, but she did now. People had stared at her before, but now that Kakashi tagged along with her, people _gawked_. Sakura didn’t think he looked odd and the clothes she had made him were similar to her own but more masculine. But she quickly found out it wasn’t anywhere near what she had worried about.

 

                Sakura was running low on ink and parchment so they went into the small crafts store. Kakashi wandered over to the fabrics while she paid and she heard some women approach him. They whispered – though they were so _loud_ it was anything but – to him, “Are you with the _witch_?”

 

                Sakura didn’t turn around, curious as to what they were going to say and listened. She could imagine Kakashi’s bored face as he replied, “Sakura? Yes.”

 

                One of them hummed and then asked him, “So, what’s your name? You’re pretty cute, you know. Are you a witch too?”

 

                Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch as she handed over money to the store owner. Kakashi answered in the same monotone voice, “Kakashi and no.”

 

                The other asked him, “Would you like to come over to our house for dinner tonight?”

 

                Sakura felt like she had swallowed mud when she heard the question, but then Kakashi answered, “No, thank you. I belong to Sakura.”

 

                Sakura turned around in surprise. _Belong?_ Kakashi was walking towards her already and the women looked at her with wide eyes. They ran by her, hurriedly apologizing, “Please, don’t curse us!”

 

                Sakura rolled her eyes at them and if she took her basket from the merchant with a little more force than necessary, he didn’t comment. _Sakura didn’t curse people._

 

                Kakashi followed her out of the store and she asked him, trying to put some lightness in her voice, “Did you see any fabrics you liked? After we get a few more customers, we can come back and I can get you enough to make you a new cloak.”

 

                He hummed in reply, watching her in that knowing way of his. “Mah, I’d like that. There was a nice blue one that I think is heavy enough for a cloak. But we should make you one first. Yours has holes in it.” He lifted her sleeve to show her the various tears.

 

                Sakura smiled. _Always putting her first._ She’d still make his first, though she told him, “We’ll see.”

 

                As they walked back home, Kakashi asked her, “What’s wrong? Your lips keep twisting like they always do when you’re thinking too hard about something.”

 

                She glanced up at him and then sighed, her feet stopping in the path. “You said you _belonged_ to me. I don’t want you to think you’re like one of my possessions, Kakashi. I know you’re stuck with me, but I want you to know you have your own free will.”

 

                Kakashi smiled softly at her and reached out to grab her wrist. “You have my heart, Sakura, so I am _yours_. I’m happy to be _stuck_ with you.”

 

                Sakura blushed and ducked her head shyly. _She needed to stop buying him all those damn romance novels._ She closed the distance between them and hugged him, telling him, “Then, I am _yours_.”

 

                Kakashi chuckled and kissed the top of her pink hair. “Mah, now a witch belonging to a scarecrow just sounds ridiculous.”

 

                Sakura smiled and hit him lightly on the chest. “Well, that’s the way it is.”

 

                He pinched her chin and tilted her head towards his. His expression was warm as he looked down at her, making Sakura feel fuzzy inside. His kissed the purple diamond on her forehead that marked her as Tsunade’s apprentice. “Okay.”


End file.
